remembrance  oneshot  new age outlaws
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Pairing: Billy Gun/Road dog Jesse james  Summary:Billy remembers his relationship with Jesse while talking to him over the phone.


"So, How's it going?."

"Oh, It's fine. How about you?."

Jesse lays on the bed, Talking to his best friend, The one person who he knows he can depend on at any-time for any situation. Billy was someone who he has known for years, Longer then he could remember and he can honestly say that they know each other inside and out.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm doing this story-line does it?." asks Billy.

After-all they weren't just friends, They have secretly been in a relationship for years, Since 1998 to be exact.

There are very few people that actually know, Though their antics in the ring during those days could have lead anyone to believe that there was something strange between the two, But alas not that many people figured it out, Or they had and they were just respecting the men's privacy. After-all it was a big thing in the wrestling world to keep the superstars private lives separate. Of course Billy and Jesse did come out to their families and only to their closes friends, Cause Jesse thought they deserved to know, And he was big on family, He spent half of their relationship going back and forth between his home-state to see his family and Florida where the couple reside.

They were very careful to not grab attention to them-selves when they managed to come to an agreement of their moving in together in late 2001, Billy wasn't so sure he could do it at first, Thinking that it would be too hard to keep it a secret and that people would eventually find out, People that they didn't want to know. But it was not as a big deal as Billy thought it would be, It's not like he had wrestlers coming over for steak dinners or barbecues in the back-yard. He had his "on the road life" and then he would come home to Jesse, No-one would even bother to call him when he was off duty, They had their own home-lives, Wives, Kids, That was enough to keep anyone busy. Like stated above, There's a big deal of keeping a line between the road of a professional wrestler, Staying in character and all that and then coming home to live your private life. No-one would cross that by calling you up, They didn't want to bother you, And it's not like they had that much time with their own family relations so they didn't think about I guess. Anyways no-one would cross that line, They respected it. In-less they knew you real well and knew that you would be okay with it. Out of all the wrestlers Billy and Jesse knew, The only people that even had their home-phone and not their separate cell phone #s but their actual home phone number was a very slim list of people. They were very careful on who they let get real close to them, They learned a long time ago to not trust even the people who you think you can always trust, Hunter and Shawn were two of their closes friends, They just gelled, They were so similar to our-selves, Always joking, Just having a good ole time, They liked to party which we in those times wouldn't pass down but things changed, And that friendship changed. We still don't know exactly what happened and if you would ask them they'd probably say the same thing, Sure we may have insulted them a time or two during our TNA run, But it wasn't nothing personal, We were just trying to get ratings, And we liked to be on t.v. and let's face it, Our names haven't been as popular as they used to be. But we do wished things had gone differently, It was a real great friendship until what-ever that thing separated us. We would love it if we could re-connect with them, Put whatever went down and changed us and put it in the past and move on from it, For-give each other and start anew. Just think if we could do that, Maybe you would see the new age outlaws back on the WWE screen, That would be something spectacular, Something that I hope could happen before we get too old to even get in the ring. I joke, I'm still in quite good shape.

After our TNA run the wrestling world just got too bad for Jesse to handle, And so he decided to quit, And I for one know how much he loves wrestling so I know it was a hard decision to make. But I think he's made the right choose, Sure it was hard for him and it still is for me, We traveled together and to be alone, With-out him is a hard thing to get used too, I just want to see him there beside me on the plane, Or sharing a motel room, Separate so know-one would suspect but then sneaking in to the others so we could spend a few hours together before having to put up our walls, Having to remember to not touch hands or to not smile at each other longer then needed be, We were often sneaking in the locker-room showers, That was one thing I miss the most, Those times in the shower, Knowing that anyone could come in and catch us was so thrilling, It's hard to not want Jesse to just show up from behind, Wrap his arms around me and to just stand there while the shower water runs over our entwined bodies.

"What story-line are you doing anyways, I haven't really been watching recently." Jesse confesses.

"But you said you have been watching." Billy stats.

"..Well, I didn't want you to feel bad."

Billy smiles and shakes his head "..I guess that's okay. You know what."

"No, I don't know what." Jesse laughs

"... I love you, But I've gotta get some sleep."

Jesse flips through the news-paper "... I see, So are you gonna call me after your match?."

"... Don't I always." Billy explains.

"Yes you do. I love you too, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep.

Jesse hangs up and Billy does so after-wards.

He grabs his wallet from off the motel night-stand and flips it open to the photo, His favorite one.

It was taken just last year, Jesse was sitting down on their back-deck, His shirt was off cause it was taken during the summer and they had just recently gotten a in-ground pool and Jesse was trying it out as he had said that day, Billy's sister was visiting and she had taken the photo, It wasn't one that Billy or Jesse were aware of until they saw the flash go off a few feet away.

"I got yall." She smiles

It was a really good photo of the two.

Billy stares at it for a few minutes before he smiles and lays back down on the bed.

He loved wrestling which is why he is still doing it even after Jesse's retirement but he couldn't wait to get home.

THE END.


End file.
